


You Should See Me in A Crown

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Broken Heroes [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gang Wars, Kids aren't Alright, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Nothing explicit, Sexual Scenes, Surprise pairing i'm cackling over, Torture, Violence, but yeah, dark au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: The team goes to Gotham, looking for a new place to play in. They find one, they also find a bat, a few birds and maybe a new friend for them to play with.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloe/Alya/Nino, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Series: Broken Heroes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551556
Comments: 26
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham was a cesspool. It was filled with smog and darkness and just being in it made Marinette’s nose wrinkle in disgust.

“Perfect place for us, horrific atmosphere.” She remarked to Adrien who blinked a little. Still not fully out of Kitty mode then. She petted his hair and he purred a little, cuddling up closer to her. “Amber, love…” she grinned as Chloe made a face. Chloe was the one to reveal her secret identity to the world and had been the one to have to hide everything now. It was her own fault she had to change her name.

“Yeah?”

“Is the house ready?” Marinette asked as she led Adrien by the arm towards where they had gotten their new HQ.

“Yeah, it is. Max bought an old apartment building and fixed it up for us. Six floors, plenty of space for fun.” Chloé told Marinette, walking beside her up to Said apartment building. 

“Six floors?”

“Well, six and a basement… plus two sub-basements.” Chloé grinned and Marinette laughed.

“Oh we’ll have fun, won’t we Kitty?” She pet Adrien’s head and he shuddered a bit, blinking. “Coming back?”

“A bit.” He muttered. “… do we need to go to a stupid party later?”

“Sorry, Kitty we do later in the month. Word got around that Adrien Agreste is in Gotham along with his hot designer girlfriend.”

“When you say it like that it sounds like you were designed for him.” Chloé chuckled and Adrien grinned.

“She’s perfect enough for it.”

“Gag me,” Chloé replied, opening the door to their new home where Alya and Nino waited. Both had their darkened Miraculous on, sparking with the same dark energy they all carried. Trixx was smiling with all their teeth on Alya’s shoulder while Wayzz was staring with dark eyes at them.

“Babe!” Alya squealed, throwing herself at Chloe and kissing her full in the lips. Nino followed, sliding around to hold Chloe from behind. Marinette hummed and petted Adrien’s head again as Max walked up to them. 

“Miraculous Box is in place, along with the various houses created for the Kwami,” Max said, both ignoring the threesome beside them. Alya’s hands had migrated under Chloe’s shirt and Nino was holding her hands behind her back with one hand while the other slide down the front of her pants. Completely normal. 

“Excellent.” Marinette grinned. “It’s on my floor I assume?” 

“It is. We also bought a warehouse we’ll make into our other HQ. Plus we’re renting an office for your design business, one for my computer company, Kim has a personal training position lined up, Luka is already contacting Jagged about studios, Alya has a position with the Gotham Gazette and Nino is working in a club owned by Black Mask.”

“Black Mask? Nino- why?” Marinette turned and frowned at the man who hummed, kissing Chloe’s neck.

“It’s in a good place for gossip and I like the main office from our observations. I want it when we take over- it has a very nice desk. The guy who runs the place likes having hookers under it- is like my Bee under it sometimes. Or my Fox.” 

“Sounds good,” Chloe said, moaning her words. “… oh come on please baby!”

“Nope.” Nino pulled his hand out from her pants. “We have plans tonight love.”

“We do,” Alya promised, pulling away but keeping her hands under Chloe’s shirt. “Big ones.” Chloé pouted at them while Marinette hummed.

“Alright, Nino. Have fun taking over and being our mole.” Marinette said. “… go start your night early. Chloe hasn’t had any fun since you two left.” She ignored the excited comments and promises of a very fun night while walking off with Max. Adrien followed her, twitching a little. “Kitty?”

“Can we play tonight?”

“Oh, Kitty I promise we will,” Marinette said. “As long as you’re feeling up for it.”

“I feel more human than cat,” Adrien said, the couple trading soft looks. Adrien didn’t mind being more cat than human during their sex lives but Marinette never liked it. Felt too much like she was taking advantage of him when he wasn’t thinking straight. 

“Ah good. Bruce Wayne wants to arrange a meeting.” Max said and Marinette sighed. 

“Joy of joys. I do not want to deal with Brucie Wayne.” They stepped into an elevator and Max reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to text someone. “Is Kagami finding a fencing position?”

“She applied to Gotham Academy to be their Japanese teacher and fencing coach. I took the liberty of destroying any other possible applicants.” 

“Good,” Marinette said, as they reached the fourth floor. “Not the top?”

“No. Stupid idea giving you the top floor. Easy to destroy.” Max replied. “We gutted most of this floor. Only about four apartments to a floor. We kept one for the Kwami and their houses- ripped out most of the place though.” Max explained. “You have a very lovely bedroom, big tv room, amazing bathroom, a kitty paradise-“ Adrien made a bit of noise but given he didn’t go check it out immediately Marinette made a note that he was much more human than normal. “And of course a design room. Common area is floor three. Kitchen is there. Max and I have the top floor, Chloe, Alya and Nino get the second, Luka has his floor and his recording room slash office on the second while Kagami has the gym and her floor on the first. Basement includes a lab and another gym for more destructive things, library is on sub-basement one plus a room for… guests Chloe needs to deal with. Sub-basement two has an emergency exit to the sewers and an armoury. Plus a very nice wine cellar.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Max… go have fun will you?” Max smirked and left, while Marinette and Adrien moved to check out their new home. Movers had already set everything up, and the Kwami were all already exploring their new home happily, the houses created for them by Marinette set up. 

“Amazing what money can buy,” Adrien said, sounding bitter. Marinette hummed and went to wrap herself around him. 

“Want to contact the Gorilla?” Marinette asked. Adrien got quiet sometimes when money was concerned. Thinking about his father. 

Marinette’s hands tightened on Adrien’s hen, her mind flashing to Gabriel. Adrien groaned as her fingers dig into his arms.

“No. He’s not connected to us. Keep it that way.”

“He offered,” Marinette said.

“Yeah but I don’t want him hurt.” Marinette hummed. “I wanna play.” 

“Sure kitty.” Marinette removed her arms and strips off her shirt and skirt, Adrien following with his clothes. “Hard kitty?”

“Yes.” Marinette shoved him to the floor and threw her leg over him as Plagg and Tikki flew off.

“Of course they’re going to do that in the middle of their living room.”

“Let it go Plagg.”


	2. Chapter 2

They start with the docks. Where the drugs and guns came into the city half the time. Or well, more accurately they begin by stalking the docks.

Fox and Turtle had been skulking around for a while now, keeping an eye on the place and the gangs around. Turtle may have been keeping his hand in Black Mask’s work, but he knows his job. Monkey and Horse joined in too, but also kept their fingers on the pulse of the Bowery and Crime Alley. Dragon and Snake focused on the more glitzy parts of Gotham, but watched for the others too.

Bee would become a buzzing bee going between all of them. While Chat Noir and Lady Fortune simply waited. Their own works would be done later. When it was time for them to step in the limelight. Right then it was time for shadow work. 

Of course, that also meant fancy balls and a dinner with Bruce Wayne.

“You look fine kitty,” Marinette told Adrien, leaning against him as he fiddled with his shirt collar.

“I hate shirts.” He growled deep in his throat. Marinette hummed and kissed his throat. He didn’t calm down. “Feels wrong.”

“I know baby. But it’s only for a little bit tonight. You won’t have to wear one much longer.” Marinette murmured. She placed a hand on the mark on his side, feeling the dark energy under her palm. Shirts irritated it and drove him insane. She tried to make sure he was okay when it was hurting him. 

Whatever had brought him back and kept him alive changed him and all of them. It changed him the most though. Sometimes his animal side was to close to the surface, to near to the top and he was just a bit… to animal for polite company. Sometimes he couldn’t talk or think like a person. And the long scars he carried were dangerous when they were irritating him. They could make him spiral.

“Guys,” Marinette called as they entered the common area of their building. “Please clean up all messes while we’re gone/

“Way ahead of you,” Kim called, shirtless. “Chloe got knife happy this morning.”

“Fucker deserved it. He tried to grab my ass.” Chloe said from where she was sitting on the couch, also shirtless and trying to clean out blood from her shirt. Marinette sighed.

“Please tell me he was alone.”

“Don’t worry, we’re still under the radar,” Kim said. “I made sure of it, hence why Chloe is also in charge of my shirt being cleaned too.” Marinette noticed the very bloody shirt on the table.

“Make sure that’s cleaned up,” Marinette told them as Alya wandered into the room.

“Wow babe, have fun?” Alya asked her girlfriend. Chloe grinned.

“Immensely.” The blonde turned to Marinette and Adrien. “You two better scram if you want to get to the restaurant on time.”

“We’re going, just remember- no huge spy games until we’re back.” Alya pouted playfully as Marinette and Adrien left the common area, heading down. They passed Kagami transformed, carrying a bloody sword. “League?”

“Yes,” Kagami growled, baring her teeth. Ever since her mother had technically sold her to the League of Assassins, they’d kept trying to get her. Each time Kagami slammed them back but they were relentless. Apparently, Ra’s was very interested in her- though luckily he was unaware of the fact she and Dragon were one in the same thanks to the magic of the Miraculous. Ra’s just thought she was incredibly skilled and had a friendship with the Miraculous Team.

“Maybe I should go and drain the energy out of a few pits. Tell him to back off,” Marinette mused as she and Adrien walked to the front where a cab waited for them.

“Babe… he’ll just go after you.” Marinette sighed but nodded her understanding. The two didn’t talk much more on the subject while in the limo, instead simply letting themselves be driven towards the restaurant where Bruce Wayne was waiting- along with Dick Grayson, his eldest son. Perhaps Timothy Drake as well, his more recent ward. Marinette wasn’t sure, and the information she’d gotten from Alya stated that it was a possibility.

Her two best spies, Nino and Alya, were focused more on the various gangs in the city then some random billionaire though they’d gathered enough information to be at ease. Apparently ‘Brucie Wayne’ apparently was more of a mask for the billionaire then his real face which made sense. He was smarter then he acted.

Good thing they were to.

The restaurant was a very nice place, and they took a moment outside to decide on the persona they want. 

“He adopts a lot of orphans,” Marinette said in a very soft voice, barely able to be heard unless you had enhanced hearing as Adrien did. “Somewhat depressed and lost with his strong girlfriend trying to help as best she can?” Adrien wraps an arm around her waist as an answer. She hides her grin.

Perfect.

They walk into the building, Adrien looking around and twitching a bit- Marinette wondered if he just wanted this persona because then he could twitch all he wanted without worry. The hostess smiled at them. 

“May I help you?”

“We’re supposed to be meeting Bruce Wayne here, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng and this is Adrien.’ Marinette said in a sweet tone that didn’t sound to put upon. The hostess nodded and began leading them to a table near the back where Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were sitting. Adrien began fidgeting more and Marinette went to look up at him with wide eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You okay baby?” she asked in French.

“Yeah, I just… yeah.” Adrien replied. They continued to the table where Bruce stood.

“Marinette, Adrien, it’s nice to meet you.” He said, smiling as he shook their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, I assume this is… Richard Grayson?” Marinette smiled at the other man. He was only a year older than she and Adrien and was fairly handsome. Kagami or Luka would love to meet him. 

“Call me Dick- and yes I’ve heard all the jokes.” Dick smiled and shook their hands as well. 

“I hope you like seafood- this place has amazing lobster,” Bruce said with a grin that made Marinette want to either wince or laugh at. Man, he was good.

“Oh, I love seafood,” Marinette said. “Adrien?” Adrien gave a shaky smile.

“Uh yeah, same.” Marinette placed a hand on his arm as they sat down, looking into his eyes, playing the calm and gentle girlfriend.

“Baby, if you don’t want any-”

“No, I’m okay. I promise I… he never liked me eating rich food and I’m still.” Adrien cut himself off and shrugged.

“Okay,” Marinette said before she turned back to the others. “Oh. Sorry for talking in French so much.”

“It’s alright,” Bruce laughed and waved them off but they know he understood them. 

Couldn’t lay it on too thick but they both knew they did some good groundwork already.

The dinner is mostly them talking with Bruce asking questions about their plans.

“Oh, I had to leave Paris,” Marinette said sadly. “After everything… and with the Miraculous Team going bad I just couldn’t stay. Our friends agreed and well… we wanted to stick together…” a glance to Adrien who fidgeted in his seat, looking embarrassed made the impact smoother. “So we bought this old apartment building and sort of made a new home for us.”

“That’s great- better than just building a new house, really adds character.” Bruce smiled. “Who all came?”

“Wel there’s our friend Max who runs a computer business- I think design and security. His boyfriend Kim is a personal trainer. Our friends Alya and Nino- they came earlier. Alya got a job at the Gotham Gazette and I think Nino is working at some club as a DJ. Luka Couffine- Or Mode Snake as he’s better known came!” 

“Wait as in the musician?” Asked Dick and Marinette nodded happily.

“Oh yes! He’s an old friend of ours. As well Kagami Tsurugi. She’s currently applying for a job as a fencing instructor at Gotham Academy. I think also the Japanese teacher.” Marinette hummed. 

“Tsurugi… wasn’t her mother a champion fencer?” Marinette nodded at Bruce’s question.

“She was. It was terrible what happened to her- Dragon went very far for some reason.” Marinette shuddered, acting horrified. She did know why Kagami took her time with her mother and Lila. She knew both deserved it. But given that she had to act sweet and kind…

“Dragon? The former hero?” Dick asked.

“Oh yes. No one knows what happened- though apparently, Lila Rossi had something to do with it.” Marinette frowned. “They just went bad one day. No big explanation.”

“Lila Rossi? Who is that?” Bruce asked. Marinette frowned while Adrien flinched full body. Both looked to him.

“She was a classmate. A liar who spread all sorts of tales about us. She was an awful person- she worked with Adrien on a few shoots and she…”

“Was very handsy,” Adrien said. “She uhhhh… she liked touching me. I know she used to have long conversations with my dad. I wonder if she worked for him in… more ways than one.” It was a reference to his father being Hawkmoth that both caught.

“There wasn’t proof and she spread more and more lies. We didn’t believe it and… well, it caused us problems.” Marinette shrugged. “She didn’t deserve what happened but with her death, all her lies were exposed. Though many bridges were burned.” Adrien nodded. “We lost a lot of friends… I haven’t spoken to my parents in years…”

“Hawkmoth and Lila broke the city. I’m not surprised the heroes snapped.” He offered.

The rest of dinner went by with normal topics about Marinette’s business and what Adrien planned to do- which was going to school to finish his physics degree. Bruce commissioned a suit from Marinette before they left, the two French individuals smiling at a very good show they’d put on. 

Heading back to their home they headed up, Adrien stripping off his shirt upon entering the common room where everyone was waiting.

“So everyone- can we start soon?” Marinette asked as she claimed a very stuffed armchair that was rather hideous but very comfortable. Adrien flopped down onto a cushion next to her, looking exhausted. He’s dealt with the irritation to his side to much. 

“I have a list of all gangs not under Black Mask’s grasp. It’ll be simple to take them over.” Alya said. “One might be a little tough but we can deal with them.” 

“Black Mask will take a while but he’ll fall,” Nino said. Max fiddled with something and a hologram map of the city popped up above the coffee table. “I’d avoid Chinatown for now- the Ghost Dragons are more into gun-running then drugs.” 

“Drugs first,” Marinette agreed. “Guns later. Any child trafficking we need to shut down?”

“Batman does that for us- most gangs won’t touch it either. Black Mask has some operations but we can save that for later.” Alya said. She pointed at the map. “Crime Alley is a cesspool. I say we target it first.”

“Not all of it will be under our control but enough will be.” Nino agreed. Marinette smiled.

“Well then… shall we start tonight?” The others began laughing. Chloe grinned.

“Oh Bug, let’s.”

-0-

Rick had been a member of the gang for three months and he hated it. Sure it was nice having extra in his back pocket but he hated selling to stupid teenagers. Sure the dumbasses at Gotham Academy could afford it- most of the brats were rich brats- but it made him feel a bit sick when he sold to them. 

He was moping about this, half-listening to the boss, when the door slammed open and a woman strutted in. She was wearing a suit that looked yellow with jagged black stripes, a grin on her face that sent shivers down his spine.

“Hello everyone, I’m Bee. Me and my team will be taking over this operation.” A mask covered her eyed and was black. Even where her eyes should be there was only blackness.

“Excuse me?” The boss said, standing up. “Who do you think you are?” The woman smiled just as a portal opened up and out stepped more people in suits, all dark and jagged looking. All of them had pitch-black eyes, no whites or anything.

“I’m Bee, this is my team- and we will be taking over.” The boss snarled and was about to order something- that was obvious- when suddenly a black-suited man dropped down and pressed his hand to the boss.

Boss was suddenly gone in an unearthly scream. Rick stares in shock as the black suites man growled. He looked like a cat and acted like one too with his hissing and growling.

“I’m Lady Fortune,” a voice said and another woman came from the shadows, red and black-suited. “You work for me now.” She smiled.

Rick gulped. This was not what he expected this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The team had once already taken over a city’s underground. All it took was finding the right places and pushing. Money, blackmail, leaving someone alive… it was all so simple. 

Gotham was different they were discovering- only in that people like Black Mask or Penguin had their hands in things. Both were different from the criminals they had dealt with before, or even Akumas. However, they did what they did best.

They divided and researched and conquered.

“Penguin is black market- not our scene,” Alya said as she left the illusion of Stacy Jones, cocktail waitress at the Iceberg lounge drift away to leave her in her normal attire. “He doesn’t like drugs- he threw out a girl using them- and he prefers making his own guns.”

“So, we offer an alliance when we’re big enough,” Marinette said as she put aside the book she was designing her dress for the gala in. “Black Mask?”

“A freak.” Alya sniffed. “I mean- good for him, he’s done good work but ugh.”

“Gotta respect what that man’s done but he’s a freak,” Nino said.

“Aren’t we?” Marinette asked playfully. They snorted.

“Got us there. Honestly- he’ll take some time to get rid of. Or fold into our empire- either one you want.” Nino shrugged. “I say kill him- he’ll never fully be folded in.”

“Agreed.” Alya nodded. Marinette hummed.

“Any word on the Batman?” she asked. Both shook their heads.

“No- he’s probably already aware we’re in town but nothing yet.” Alya said. “We’re not that subtle. Or well, Chloe isn’t.”

“Babe, we like her like this.”

“I’m just saying,” teased Alya.

“The magic will hide us. Even if he sees us face to face he’ll never know who we are.” Marinette said. “I just want to make sure we’re ready for him.”

“Is anyone ready for a furry fighting them?” Nino asked.

“Babe we’re all kind of furries,” Alya told him. He opened his mouth but then shut it.

“Fair point.”

-0-

“The Miraculous Team?” Bruce asked Dick as the younger vigilante pulled up some videos Barbara had gathered.

“Yeah,” Dick said, feeling pained. The events in Paris when he’d been a teenager had been brushed off as a hoax until Hawkmoth was arrested and the entire world learned oh no it wasn’t. Wonder Woman had been furious. Even more so when she learned that somehow the entire team of heroes had gone dark and then come back ruling the criminal underbelly of Paris.

Apparently, it was rare but sometimes… sometimes Kwami and their holders could become corrupted. Wasn’t to far to assume Hawkmoth had done one finale push against them. 

Kids his own age… forced into whatever had happened to them.

“Carapace or Turtle as he calls himself now has been sighted around the docks along with Rena Rouge or Fox as she calls herself.” Pictures of the former heroes appeared on the screen. Both were darker versions of their hero costumes before, more black and jagged edges in their costumes. Both had completely black eyes behind their masks. “I think they’re going after the drug trade. Doing what they did in Paris- limiting it to adults and keeping it away from kids.”

“Part of their hero selves pushing through.” Bruce nodded. “Maybe we can bring them back.”

“... You’re being oddly helpful about all this.” Dick said.

“They’re kids. Might be a bit older but they were kids when this happened. Kids need help.” Bruce told Dick who nodded his understanding. They needed help, and they would help them. “Agreste- could he be helping them?”

“Possibly. If I remember right Wonder Woman managed to speak with them a few times before they went dark,” Dick firmly did not snort at the double meaning to his words. This was serious. “They said that Hawkmoth had planned to use his son in some ritual didn’t they?”

“A sense of thankfulness then.” Brice frowned. “I dislike the magic prevents any ability to tell who they are- it would be easier to do if we could tell.”

“I think my brain is trying to make connections but like something grabs it and makes it change its mind,” Dick said, making a face. 

“Diana said that the magic is unbreakable.” Bruce frowned. “No one can break it not even other Miraculous Holders.” 

“So we have nothing.”

“Not truly. Agreste and his girlfriend are coming to the Gala this week.” Bruce told Dick who slowly nodded.

“Bugs?”

“Bugs.”

-0-

Marinette hummed, studying her dress for the gala. It was a classic off the shoulder dress, black lace covering a portion of it. Her lips were classic movie star red and her hair was up, silver earrings hanging from her ears.

“Damn,” Chloé said as she wandered into the room. “You look delicious.”

“I try.” She smiled and studied her face a bit more. “Should I do smoky eyeshadow?”

“I think just a dab? You’re going for innocent child look- smoky might make you look more animalistic.” Chloé said thoughtfully.

“Point. Adrien managed to weasel his way out of his classic tux with that idea. He’s wearing something a bit more relaxed.” Marinette sighed. “It makes sense though. He’s acting more cat-like lately. I think we’ll have to have a public issue tonight so he can retire from the public for a little while.”

“I believe Lex Luthor is attending- get him to do something,” Chloé suggested.

“... you’re still salty about his comment about your dress aren’t you?”

“Hush,” Chloé said with a sniff. Marinette laughed at her friend before leaving the room to the living room of her floor, finding Adrien only wearing his dress pants and hissing at the fact Luka was trying to get his shirt on.

“Adrien we need to go soon!” Marinette said, giving him a look. That made him sigh and relent enough to wear the shirt. Luka and Kagami were invited to and were dressed in their suits. Kagami wearing a long coat that had ruffles at the bottom to act as a sort of dress even with her slacks. 

“I’m the driver tonight,” Kim said as he walked in, dressed in slacks and a sweater that made everyone snicker. “Horse is busy with some issue?”

“Some guy keeps trying to take over.” Alya agreed. 

“Yeah. No positive ID- we’re working on that.” Nino said. 

“Some of the peons have turned traitor. I’m having fun with them later,” Chloé grinned, showing all her teeth. Alya and Nino flashed her adoring smiles. 

“Have Horse keep us in the loop. Use the Kwami to contact us,” Marinette ordered. She checked her make-up one more time and then it was time to go. They ran over their covers a few times while walking. 

Adrien the nervous and shy boy after what happened with his father. Marinette his strong girlfriend also a bit nervous. Kagami would act as their bodyguard of sorts, portraying a strong friend trying to protect them. Luka the peacemaker. 

They did similar things before. It would be hard to play everyone like a bunch of fiddles now.

Driving to the gala, they all relaxed and chatted after the confirming of the gala. Both Kagami and Luka wanted to find company for the night- though agreed to only do so if Adrien could stay long enough. 

“Maybe Dick Grayson?” Mused Luka. “He’s got a fine ass.”

“Bet I can get him first.” Kagami grinned and Luka grinned back. Marinette and Adrien grinned themselves before sighing. 

“Damn it- it wouldn’t fit our cover.”

“Poor both of you,” Kagami said in amusement. They made faces at her and the car laughed as they pulled up to the fancy hotel the gala was being held in. Putting their masks on, they left the car with them in place.

Showtime.

-0-

“I hate this place.” Muttered Marinette to Adrien who was pretending to be somewhat cowering behind her. Or well not pretending. His cat side was close to the front and it was hard for him to act human enough to pass muster. 

“Same. Can we please be done with this soon?” Adrien asked Marinette in a low voice, a soft growl to it that made her frown.

He was really close.

“Tikki, try and get Luthor to say something?” She said to the Kwami. A bit of creation magic to mess with his head would work. She felt a nudge from the shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders, where Tikki was hiding. She smirked as it vanished and smiled wildly when Brucie Wayne walked up.

“Adrien! Marinette! How are you enjoying the party?” He grinned and acted like he was drinking but Marinette noticed it really didn’t move- the level in it that was.

“It’s fine. A lot more people then we’re used to but our friends are keeping the worst away.” Marinette smiled at Bruce while Adrien gave a short nod.

“Oh yeah- Dick and Timmy are talking to them…” Brucie pointed out the group chatting and Marinette wanted to hold back her laugh. Dick was looking a bit unsettled given he was under the gaze of Kagami and Luka who tended to really double down when they wanted someone. Tim looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh, drinking some soda. “It seems they may be…”

“Flustering your son? They do that.” Marinette giggled before she frowned. “... hopefully, they told him about their bet though I know they probably did.”

“Bet?”

“Oh, they bet on who could convince him to join them for the night. They tend to tell their targets this- if the target gets angry they back off. If they don’t mind they keep going,” Adrien explained. “They don’t like not letting people know about the bets- they say it’s to… gross not to.”

“I’m surprised the son of Hawkmoth would think so.” A slimy voice said from behind and Adrien flinched while Marinette bristled. Lex Luthor was watching them with hard eyes, that to an unknowing observer wouldn’t have a slight shine to them. “I mean didn’t your father lie and use people all the time?” Adrien flinched again and Marinette bared her teeth.

“And haven’t you been almost convicted of super-villainy a dozen times? Money talks I suppose- at least Paris was smart enough not to let it talk when it came to Gabriel.” Snarled Marinette at the man. He blinked and the shine was slowly vanishing. 

They’d just needed to prompt him to speak.

“Adrien?” Marinette offered a hand and he took it. “C’mon. Luka and Kagami can stay if they wish, we’re not when people like him are here. So sorry Bruce.”

“It’s alright,” Bruce told them sounding a bit off but they ignored it.

The magic would prevent him from figuring things out.

Kagami joined them as they left, pouting a little. 

“Strike out?” Asked Adrien, sounding nervous but amused.

“Incompatible interests.” Kagami pouted more while both Marinette and Adrien blinked.

“... he’s a top?! With an ass like that?” Marinette asked in shock.

“Apparently.” Kagami sighed. “Luka doesn’t mind though so he’s having a go of it.”

“Good for him.” Marinette chuckled as they waited for their limo. Getting in, they stopped at seeing the serious face Kim had. “News?”

“Some ma’am,” Kim said. He held up a hand and then Xuppu slipped into the back, moving around and pulling small devices off them. Bugs. The monkey grins and uses his powers to swap the frequency.

Now they can hear the people who placed them when they’re activated.

“We have issues on the docks,” Kim said straight forward while Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course, there were bugs- Batman probably had some idea Adrien could be helping the team. 

The magic helped but that was a bit too obvious if one thought about it to block fully.

“Oh?” Marinette asked while Adrien growled in his throat, and Kagami grinned.

“Our annoyance just killed three of our men.” They all frowned at that. “We think we know a base near the docks.”

“Let’s go. Know a name yet?”

“Red Hood apparently.”

“He’s done for.”


End file.
